The Returned
by Zennyfan825
Summary: When the team crashed on the planet and met Syrrus the first time he tried to control Zap but failed, but who said that Syrrus wouldn't try again. Discontinued sorry (but might return)
1. The Shadow

**Hello everyone this is my first fanfic story on Dex Hamilton so please go easy on me with the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Dex Hamilton (but I do wish)**

* * *

><p>It was another normal and boring day at the habitat. All the chores have been done, the insects are quiet and peaceful, another day has been done and so the night came to the habitat.<p>

Everyone was getting ready to sleep.

Dex was brushing his teeth thinking about tomorrows mission on what strategies the team needs and how we need to catch and contain the insect.

Jenny was making sure everything was organised at the habitat, she checked all the cameras then went into her room for the rest of the night.

Tung was already asleep on his bed knocked out until the sun will rise tomorrow morning and will have to drag himself out of bed once again.

Zap was lying on his bed but not asleep, he eyes were closed hopping that he will fall into his own dreams but just before he could he heard a buzzing noise like the sound of a swam of insects in his room. He slowly opened one eye then snapped both eyes open when he saw a shadow at the other side of the room. He quickly got up in a sitting position on his bed to get a better look of what or who that shadow is, then the shadow started to talk.

"Hello Zap remember me" the shadow said in a deep and all to familiar voice.

Just before Zap could grab his wrist-com to call for help or do anything he was attacked by a swam of blue bugs and blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>I will do my best to get the next chapter up a soon as I can. R&amp;R<strong>


	2. The Letter

**I'm sorry that I couldn't get this any sooner but I've been really busy with stuff I have. I just have a life and if your not happy with that well deal with (I'm just kidding but yeah I've got a lot of things going on).**

**Disclamier: I do not own Dex Hamilton.**

* * *

><p>"Jenny has Zap come out of his room yet?" Dex says as he walks in the control room with a very annoyed tone<p>

Jenny spins her chair around with the same annoyed look that Dex has. "no, he should've been out of his room 2 hours ago why didn't you go and check on him earlier?"

"Because since its Zap and he doesn't like morning, I thought he might be a bit late but then I was distracted with the rhino-beetles".

"Well you better get him up now" she says in an angry voice while typing on the keyboard.

Before Dex was on his way to get Zap he got a call from Tung on his wrist-com "Hey ugh Dex" Tung says

"Yes Tung".

"The Black Jungle Scorpion is at it again".

"Ok I'm on my way" Dex closes his wrist-com and turns to Jenny "Jenny can you get Zap while I deal with are scorpion here". Just before Jenny could say something Dex stops her "this isn't a question, just do it". he runs out of the control room before anything els was said.

Jenny gets up and walks to Zaps room with a very annoyed look wanting to slap Zap for making her go get him.

* * *

><p>Jenny was walking down the hall with a very angry look while stomping her feet to Zaps room, mumbling to herself saying that she should be inventing something right now if Zap had gotten up instead of just sleeping in. 'Why are you doing this' she said in her head 'I'm a engineer not a morning alarm clock? why can't Zap just get out of his bed on time and just do his job'.<p>

By the time she got up to his room,she starts banging on the door "Zap get up you've been sleeping in for more than 2 hours and Dex is really annoyed!" she says very loudly sure enough that Zap would definitely hear. She didn't hear a thing in his room and before she was going to yell at Zap again, she stopped and thought 'what if Zap went into a cocoon like he did before, oh I hope not'.

Jenny grabs a gadget out of her pocket and points it at the lock and in less than a second the door swung open and she jumped in, she looked around and saw there were no cocoon. Jenny was pleased but then she realised that there is no Zap either.

"Dex?" Jenny turns her wrist-com on and soon enough Dex appeared on her com.

"Jenny is everything alright?" Dex says hoping that everything is.

"I'm in Zaps room but his not hear" Jenny says in a very worried voice.

"He probably already got up and you missed him whe-"

"No Dex" Jenny interrupts Dex from continuing to talk "I've checked the log and it's says that last time the door was open was last night went he went to bed" Jenny is now yelling at Dex through the communicator.

"Ok, ok Jenny calm down were on are way" Dex closes his wrist-com and turns to Tung

"Dude what's going on?" Tung says to Dex with a very confused look.

"Jenny says that Zap is gone but I'm pretty sure that's not true but we should hurry" Tung nods and follows Dex to Zaps room.

* * *

><p>"Jenny are you sure Zap is gone I mean you could just be overreacting" Dex and Tung have just entered Zaps room. Jenny is looking around trying to to find some clues.<p>

"Dex, Zap is gone there's no trace of him he cant have just tel-" Jenny stopped talking when she sees a small letter on Zaps desk.

"what is it?" Dex asked with a confused look. Jenny picks up the letter and unfolds it.

"what does it say" Dex and Tung say at the same time and is now right behind Jenny while she reads the letter.

_'To my dearest friends, I have taken your friend for revenge for what you have done to me. There is no way you will find us and I will finally have revenge on everyone. I must say thank you for bringing me back'_.

Dex, Tung and Jenny turn and look at each other with a scared and shocked look.

"Oh no, what do we do?" Tung asked hopping that Jenny or Dex has and answer

"Ok Jenny you were right Zap is gone" Dex said "but who would take him to get revenge on us"

"Well the letter did say revenge on everyone and thank you for bringing me back" Jenny says thinking out loud

Dex turns to Jenny "yes and what's you point?"

"Well I think the person isn't just after us I think there after something bigger like Earth, but who would want revenge on Earth and who did we bring back?" just then when Jenny stopped talking all three looked at each other with there eyes wide open knowing who it is and said at the same time

"Syrrus".

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I know that it's not that good but I promise it will get better. R&amp;R<strong>


	3. Monster

**I'm sorry that I couldn't get this any sooner but with the help of FanFicFan909 I could get this chapter done. Thanks FanFicFan909 :) hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Jenny, activate Zaps tracker" Dex, Jenny and Tung Burst into the control room. "Tung head back to his room there might be some more clues."<p>

"You got it boss" and without another word Tung hopes out of the control room.

Jenny jumps in her seat and activates the Hamilton Habitat wrist-com tracker. While the computer scans for Zap's com, the clone turns to look at her leader. Never before has she seen him this worried.

Dex is walking back and forth in the room, hands behind his back and his head down. The clone snaps her head back to the screen when something flashes.

"Dex I'm sorry I can't connect to Zaps wrist-com. Syrrus must have destroyed it," Jenny puts her head down in disappointment.

"We have to find him" Dex walks up to Jenny, speaking in a very boss like tone. "Jenny there must be another way to find him."

She turns her head to look at him in the eye. "I'm sorry Dex. If Zap doesn't have his com working then there's no other way to find him. It's a big galaxy out there".

Dex places his hand on Jenny's shoulder. He looks up at the computer screen, watching the words 'fail' flash red in front of him.

"Where are you Zap?"

* * *

><p>A green hand picks up a test tube filled with blue liquid and another that's filled with green liquid. He mixes them together, and it turns to a bubbly purple liquid.<p>

The man turns his head to look at Zap to see if he is finally awake, but he isn't.

Zap is lying on a metal table with his wrist and ankles chained to the table. He moves his head slightly, opening his eyes slowly and shaking his head trying and see what's going on. He then snaps them open, shocked of his surroundings. He tries to get up but is stopped by the strains.

The man puts the chemicals down and turns his head to where the noise is coming from. He smiles at the sight of the teenage boy in fear.

"Ah, Zap. You're finally awake," the man grins as Zap turns his head to the man.

"W-who are you?" Zap says in a panicked voice.

The man comes closer to the bug boy. "Don't you remember me?"

Zap looks down, searching through his memories. 'Where have I heard that voice before?', just then it hits him.

"Syrrus."

The man steps out of the dark; he was right. Zap turns his head to look at his surroundings. Chemicals and jars of dead insects all placed on multiple counter tops line the walls. He turns his head back to Syrrus. "Where am I?"

"You're at my new lair or soon to be your new home," the bug boy's eyes widen as the words enter his ears.

"What are you talking about?" Syrrus gives Zap the biggest and scariest smile as if he was waiting for him to ask that question for a very long time.

"Remember the first time we met? You and your team set me free."

"Yeah and we all wish it never happened," Zap smirked, but Syrrus ignores him.

"As I was saying, once your team left I found a strand of hair," Syrrus starts to look up as he falls into his dream land but all Zap could give him is a confused look. "As soon as I got back to my lair I used my scanners and it told me it belonged to you."

He finally jumps out of his dream world and looks back at the boy. "But it also told me a lot more. Did you know that your DNA has the most powerful and dangerous bugs in the galaxy," he looks up again, going into his dream world. "Just think about it, with you by my side we will be unstoppable."

Zap could already imagine it, all the death and destruction, not to mention the pain. If it happened, his friends would never forgive him.

"I will NEVER join you!" Zap says in a very angry and strong voice, his face full of anger.

Syrrus only laughed at his little act. "Ha ha ha, I knew you were going to say that, that's why I made this," he turns around to pick up a needle; inside was what looked like a very dark red liquid. It had evil written all over it; just looking at it makes you want to run away and hide forever.

Zap's anger dropped into fear. "What is that?"

"This, my friend, is your future. A future with you by my side to victory over the dreadful humans," he walks, or floats eerily towards the panic-stricken pilot with the needle ready to give it to him. The bug boy moves violently, trying to get free but the chains are too strong.

Syrrus laughs in joy at seeing him in fear. He places his left hand of the side of the boy's head and pins it down to give him a clear view of his neck. He injects it in his neck, making sure every last drop goes into him.

He lets go of him and takes a step back to watch Zap turn into his puppet.

As soon as the venom entered his bloodstream, it was burning him. He tried to keep it in but the pain was too much for him. It felt like jumping into a fire and letting your skin burn to a crisp. He screams in pain as it became worse and worse. Soon his whole body was in pain as everything around him started to go blurry and Syrrus began gaining more and more control of Zap.

Once Syrrus got full control, everything started to go dark as Zap fully lost control, but before he lost all consciousness, Syrrus came up to him and whispered in his ear.

"You will always be a monster."

* * *

><p>Please tell me what you think. R&amp;R<p> 


	4. Authors note! Must read

I apologies that this isn't a new chapter and haven't been updating lately but please read!

Its nearly the end of the year and I've been given endless projects so it's been really hard to work on the story.

When I first started writing the story it was going really well but now it's just not working the way I wanted it to :( you would probably feel the same way but when you write or read a story you need to be connected to it so it makes you want to continue but I've lost it with this story.

I will try and get the next chapter (and make sure it's a long one) before next year but I'm not sure if I will complete it so I can't make any promises.

I do have good news (and you though there wouldn't be) I am working on another story that does have zenny in it!

I'm not going to say a lot about it because I don't want to spoil it but I will say this: it's a sci-fi/ romance story and it's a AU (alternate universe). The story won't come until the start of next year but if I'm in the mood I'll start it earlier.

I'm really sorry but leave review if you really want me to finish this story or you want me to start with the AU story!


End file.
